This training program provides postdoctoral students with MD, PhD or MD-PhD degrees laboratory research training in cell and molecular biology and biophysics. The program is run by a consortium of three senior faculty members, two who are clinicians, who have had a long association and are linked by a mutual interest in the actin-based cytoskeleton but have much broader research interests, and by four accomplished junior faculty at varying levels of scientific maturity. The scientific themes of the training program include topics in cell motility, signal transduction, molecular genetics of cancer and degenerative disease, tissue injury and inflammation, hemostasis and thrombosis, all topics relevant to the mission of the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute. The program emphasizes and has a track record in taking basic research results into clinically relevant areas, as evidenced by issued patents and licensed technologies. The program has a unique repertoire of technical resources in-house including facilities and expertise in biochemistry, cell biology including high resolution imaging including ultrastructure, molecular biology including cloning, positional cloning and transgenic mouse engineering, biophysics capabilities including rheometry, and direct imaging of polymer dynamics. The stature of the investigators has led to applications from training candidates from leading university graduate programs, although the program continues to advertise its positions, emphasizing the desire for recruitment of minorities. (End of Abstract)